Queen of the Sea
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Elizabeth has always felt a strong connection with the sea, but who knew it was this strong? Follows the second movie except for the end. It just popped up in my mind, please enjoy. Slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth has always felt a strong connection with the sea, but who knew it was this strong? Follows the second movie except for the end. It just popped up in my mind, please enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Davvy Jones has sent the Kraken, man I hate days like this.' I heaved a heavy sigh as my eyes widened the moment I notice the tentacle moving toward me at a fast pace. 'Damn. . .'

These were Elizabeth's thoughts just before the tentacle seized her and began dragging her toward the open sea. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I involuntarily screamed my fear as I was dragged to the depths of the oceans water to be devoured by the Kraken.

There were several shouts that I heard from both the crew and Will, though their words were lost to me. All I heard was the crashing of the waves that were caused by the Kraken. 'Why was it destroying the ship and attacking the crew? The Kraken is meant only to attack ships when they have crossed its territory and it does not recognize the emblem from the treaties it had signed with the countries nearby.'

(Will's POV)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That single scream caused my heart to constrict in terror. I whirled around in order to try to rescue her but she was to far from me and any of the crew to reach. 'How had this happened? How could I have let this happen?'

"Elizabeth, hold on!" I cried but my words seemed to fall on deaf ears as she was dragged in to the depths of the ocean and toward the mouth of the Kraken. Distantly I heard the desprate cries of the rest of the crew to Elizabeth but they too had no affect on the stolen girl.

(Kraken's POV)

'This is the girl that calls to my very soul.' I thought this as I wrapped one of my tentacle's around her waist and brought her to me. As I brought her closer to me I began to back away from the ship and I began to withdraw into the water's of the sea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I hope that you have enjoy this. If you wish for me to continue it please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

(Kraken's POV)

'This is the girl that calls to my very soul.' I thought this as I wrapped one of my tentacles around her waist and brought her to me. As I brought her closer to me I began to back away from the ship and I began to withdraw into the water's of the sea.

This Time:

As I sank down into the ocean's water I heard desperate cries of, "Elizabeth!" from the men on the deck of the boat. 'Elizabeth must be this girl's name,' I thought as I gazed at the surprisingly docile girl in my grasp.

Surprisingly when I brought the girl under water with me I was surprised to realize that she had no trouble breathing and was simply looking around in wonder at the sights she could see in the ocean's depths. – Do you like it? - I sent to her in her mind.

(Elizabeth's POV)

I gasped upon hearing a voice speak in my mind. 'Was that the Kraken?' Yes I do. Are you the Kraken speaking to me?

-Yes child I am. Your soul calls to mine, why?-

I don't know. I only know that I have a connection with the ocean and I know everything that has happened upon its wave since the beginning of the planet. Well what happened both topside and beneath the waves. The Kraken seemed to be surprised by this.

-This is most interesting child would you be willing to be given the ability to call on me whenever you need someone to speak to or maybe just to talk to me?-

I would love to have the chance to be able to speak with you whenever I would like to. I bet it gets lonely with no one else to speak with.

-Indeed child. I am going to return you back to your ship. Take good care of her child she is yours to command at a mere thought now.-

But the Pearl belongs to Jack! I couldn't just take control of the Pearl like that. It would break his heart.

-Just know child that should you ever have the need to control her then she will listen. with that said the kraken lifted her from beneath the waves and gently set her down on the deck. –Farewell child until we speak again.-

(Jack's POV)

Suddenly a tentacle surged up from bellow the waves holding a figure that the tentacle set down upon the boat only to reveal a completely unharmed Elizabeth Swan. From Jack I heard, "Elizabeth you're alive thank God for that."

"Indeed I agree with William Miss Swan, but how are you still alive after an encounter with that beastie?" Mr. Gibbs asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well. . . " Elizabeth trailed off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No body reviewed. I am so sad. Oh well here's the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time:

(Jack's POV)

Suddenly a tentacle surged up from bellow the waves holding a figure that the tentacle set down upon the boat only to reveal a completely unharmed Elizabeth Swan. From Jack I heard, "Elizabeth you're alive thank God for that."

"Indeed I agree with William Miss Swan, but how are you still alive after an encounter with that beastie?" Mr. Gibbs asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well. . . " Elizabeth trailed off.

This Time:

"Go on Love." I encouraged Elizabeth in hopes of an explanation.

"How do I put this?" Elizabeth murmured to herself tilting her head to the side in confusion. "I've always had a connection to the sea but talking with the kraken only confirmed it."

Here was were I interrupted Elizabeth, "You talked to the kraken?! Do you know how dangerous that creature is?" I demanded.

Elizabeth scowled at me in irritation. "Of course I know how dangerous it is! Many people tend to forget that the kraken has treaties with most of the nearby countries not to attack any ships with their emblems on it when they cross over its territory."

The crew members of the Pearl stared goggle eyed at the proper Miss Swan who was currently glaring at all of them her gaze challenging them to refute her statement. "I have never heard of such a treaty." I murmured softly startling William.

Elizabeth blinked in surprise and made a note to talk to the kraken about the treaties later. Maybe they had been lost? Elizabeth pondered. "Well it has been nearly three hundred years since they were written so it is possible that they have been lost over the years."

"How would you have known they were written over three hundred years ago?" Will asked obviously worried about Elizabeth after her up close and personal encounter with the kraken.

Elizabeth sighed and shrugged her shoulders helpless to explain. With the kraken it had been easy. It to had the same connection to the ocean that she did and had easily understood what she said. "How bad is the damage to the Pearl?" Elizabeth asked changing the subject.

I sighed and replied, "She won't sink but she has quite a bit of damage from the kraken's tentacles puncturing it." My tone was morose and tired. My body slumped against the nearest surface without conscious thought.

Elizabeth started upon feeling something leaning on her and turned her face away from the sea in order to look at the object leaning on her. "Jack you should get some sleep." It was Elizabeth's turn to encourage me to my bed even as she stirred me in the direction of my untouched, surprisingly, cabin.

"There is much for me to do though love." I protested as I tried to pull away from her surprisingly strong grip on my arm.

"No, to bed with you," she commanded. "I will make sure that we dock safely before I go to sleep."

At her reassuring words I felt my self being helped onto my bed and her face was the last thing I saw before sleep over took me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you for those of you who have deemed this idea of mine worthy of updating. Weeell I am finally updating this story. It is a miracle! Enjoy your reading!

DSA


	4. Chapter 4

(Elizabeth's POV)

I waited until Jack had fallen asleep before slipping out of the cabin and walked over to Mr. Gibbs, "How is everything going?"

My worry must have been written all over my face because Mr. Gibbs tried his best to reassure me, "She ain't going' to sink if that' is what' your asking'." He replied quietly.

"That is pretty much it. We need to get her to shore so that we can make repairs." I murmured almost to myself.

"I couldn't agree with you more Elizabeth." Will agreed as he walked toward me, "After we get there we are going to find a way home."

"But Will!" I began to protest.

"No buts Lizzy. We are going home." Will replied in a tone that said this conversation was over.

I looked to Mr. Gibbs for help but found the look on his face said that he agreed with Will. I gave a lady like snort and walked toward the helm and grab the wheel. Reaching out with my mind I searched for where the ocean ended and land began. Finding it I turned the wheel to head in the direction of land ignoring any and all questions from the remaining crew members.

(Morning Jack's POV)

Waking up after last night I find was a nightmare. Finding out that Lizzy couldn't stay and had to leave me was absolute hell. 'Damn that William Turner!' I couldn't help but curse. Lizzy should be aloud to do as she wishes. From what I have learned about her she is as wild as a ocean storm and just as passionate as one. Turning to Will who stood beside me I spoke, "Miss Elizabeth may stay if she so wishes. After all I have a feeling that she shouldn' be parted from the Pearl all that long."

Lizzy gave me a grateful look that had me thinking she would have kissed me if there was no one else around. "See Will, Jack says I can stay!" Lizzy exclaimed joyously.

"Regardless of what he says you are not going to stay on this ship longer then necessary." William replied his tone as hard as the steel he makes swords out of.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you for those of you who have deemed this idea of mine worthy of updating. Enjoy your reading!

DSA


	5. Author's Note Please Read

I am thinking of deleting this story. One review is not much encouragement to continue this. Not only that but the fact that only twenty-nine people actually read chapter four is pretty depressing. So I think that unless this story gets more reviews saying that they want to continue this I am going to take it down unless someone wants to adopt it.

DSA


	6. Chapter 5

I have decided to continue this story after all. –sighs- I hope you all enjoy this despite the un-encouraging reaction to my authors note.

OoOoOoOoO

Elizabeth huffs in annoyance at her one time fiancé and turns away from him to gaze out over the ocean when she feels a questioning prodding at her mind, 'I'm ok,' she replied to the Kraken's enquiry, 'its just that Will refuses to let me stay on the Pearl.'

-You must though. You cannot leave the ship without getting very ill. I'm truly sorry young one.-

'It's not your fault really. I choose to let you connect me to the Pearl.' Elizabeth replied. 'How is it like to be free?'

-Lonely child very, very lonely. - The kraken replied in a near whisper. -It has been many millennia since I have been able to speak to any one. –

'I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad I can ease at least some of your loneliness.' Just then Elizabeth heard a voice call her name, "Elizabeth!"

'Sorry but Will is calling me. I'll talk to you later.' "Yes Will? What's going on?"

"We will be reaching shore soon so get everything you have with you together soon." Will instructed.

"I'm not leaving the Pearl Will." Elizabeth replied irritably.

The crew around William and Elizabeth stopped what they were doing. "Yes you will be, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming off of the Pearl."

Elizabeth let a smirk appear on her face, "Have you looked at the map lately Will? If you had you would have realized that the island we are approaching isn't on it. If we don't stay with the Pearl we will be stranded."

OoOoOoOoO

Cliff hanger sorry everyone, I've lost my inspiration for this story really so I'm putting this on hold for now.

DSA


	7. Chapter 6

Will's mouth dropped open in shock at my words before he turned to Jack questioningly. "Is that true."

Jack glanced down at his map before a smirk slowly crossed his face. "Aye, tis true laddie," replied Mr. Gibbs. Jack glanced up at me with a smirk.

'Uh oh. Why don't I like that smirk?' I couldn't help but wonder. 'Wait a second, I don't dislike that smirk. He's so handsome.' A sigh escaped me. "Why are you smirking at me Jack?"

"You'll be on the Pearl even longer then you would think."

'Yeah until the world ends.' I didn't voice this thought aloud. "I don't think that is a bad thing." I voice out loud.

"You may not, but I do," Will replied sharply, "you need to find us a way back quickly Jack, and I don't care how impossible it may seem."

(Jack's POV)

"Well it would seem that we need to fix the Pearl first." I replied with anger coloring my voice. "You seem to have forgotten that my ship was just recently attacked by a giant kracken didn't you."

Elizabeth rolled her eye's at Will and spoke before he could, "I agree with Jack, Will. What if we get attacked by another pirate ship hm? Do you think the Pearl would servive such an attack? How would you get home then?" I didn't dismiss the fact that she said you instead of we.

"What are you talking about Elizabeth? The Pearl is just fine." William replied.

"Really Will? Then how about you look over the railing and take a good look at the holes in the side and I'm not talking about the portholes."

Will did as directed and a gasp escaped him at the sight of the holes that water was slowly splashing into with every wave that rolled against the Pearl's side. "How didn't we sink last night?"

"The kracken decided to spare us apparently." I drawled in reply.

OoOoO

Alright. I hope you like this particular chapter. It may be another long wait until the next one though.


End file.
